


Jak to wszystko się zaczęło

by chupaChak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Civil Partnership, First Time, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowieść o tym, jak John i Sherlock skończyli w związku. Przez przypadek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak to wszystko się zaczęło

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How It All Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370950) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



> Tłumaczenie za ZGODĄ autora.
> 
> NIEBETOWANE - przepraszam za kalki i inne niedociągnięcia

**1.**  
Zaczęło się, dość logicznie, kiedy John przestał chodzić na randki. Sherlock był pierwszym, który to zauważył.  
— Wiesz co, Johnie — powiedział jednego wieczoru po trzech godzinach błogosławionej ciszy — nie byłeś na randce od miesiąca. Zazwyczaj zabawiasz różne kobiety co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu.  
John zignorował implikację o jego rzekomej rozwiązłości i przewrócił oczami. Sherlock miał nos pochowany w tekście medycyny sądowej, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to widział.  
— Tak, cóż, zdecydowałem, że wyjdzie to Londyńczykom na dobre. Żaden nie może się zdecydować — połowa uważa, że się pieprzymy, a druga połowa jest zmęczona ignorowaniem. Doszedłem do wniosku, że najlepiej po prostu odłożyć randki na jakiś czas.  
— Mmm — zanucił Sherlock wymijająco i porzucił temat. John wrócił do oglądania programu w telewizji, a Sherlock kontynuował czytanie książki. Podobnie jak każdego innego wieczora.  
Po kolejnej godzinie, lub coś koło tego, Sherlock zamknął książkę i położył ją na kolanach.  
— Masz ochotę na jedzenie na wynos? — zapytał. — Ja stawiam.  
— Brzmi dobrze — odpowiedział John, nie spuszczając wzroku z telewizora. — Indyjskie?  
— Jak sobie życzysz. — Wszedł do kuchni i otworzyła szufladę z ulotkami menu, natychmiast znajdując jednego z faworyzowanych dostawców curry Johna. Podniósł telefon i zamówił dla nich obu. Naturalnie, znał już ulubione danie Johna.  
Kiedy przywieziono jedzenie, obaj usiedli na kanapie. Sherlock udawał, że ogląda — jakikolwiek film science fiction John aktualnie śledził — i usiłował nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele o nieprawdopodobieństwach lub historycznych anachronizmach, kiedy bohater wpadł w spiralę czasu i wylądował w 1866 roku.  
  
 **2.**  
Następne było zwykłe pośliźnięcie się na mokrej plamie.  
John zaczynał się przewracać, ale ręka Sherlocka złapała go za łokieć. Prostując drugiego mężczyznę, detektyw uśmiechnął się.  
— Uważaj — powiedział. John odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
Przez resztę drogi do domu, Sherlock nie puścił jego łokcia. Żaden o tym nie wspomniał.  
  
 **3.**  
Scotland Yard zaczął zauważać, gdy byli na przyjęciu urodzinowym niespodziance dla Lestrade'a. John zajął się prezentem, ponieważ Sherlock nie miał pojęcia o imprezie. Faktycznie to był trochę rozczarowany, iż zapewnienia Johna, że idą do NSY zobaczyć, czy mają jakieś nowe przypadki, był tylko podstępem, aby go przyprowadzić na przyjęcie.  
Lestrade otworzył prezent od Johna i Sherlocka. Wewnątrz smukłego pudełka znalazł parę rękawic motocyklowych; pięknych, ręcznie szytych, wykonanych z najmiększej skóry, jaką kiedykolwiek dotykał.  
— Dzięki, chłopaki — uśmiechnął się do obu. Większość ludzi w jego zespole nie wiedziała nawet, że ma motocykl, więc bardzo doceniał coś przydatnego dla jego hobby. — Są wspaniałe.  
— Cieszymy się, że ci się podobają. — John uśmiechnął się i wziął drinka.  
Zrobił to wcześniej. Mówił o sobie i Sherlocku w liczbie mnogiej: to jest nasze mieszkanie, nasza sprawa, nie mamy mleka. Choć, z jakiegoś powodu, dzisiejsze „my” wydawało się inne.  
Greg spojrzał szybko na Sherlocka, aby zobaczyć, czy detektyw zauważył. Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki kontynuował pisanie wiadomości (i do kogo tak pisał? Zarówno on jak i John byli tutaj...), nie zauważył. Lestrade nie wiedział, czy odważyłby się pójść na tyle daleko, by stwierdzić, że Holmes nie reagował, ponieważ uważał to za normalne.  
Zabawne, że to właśnie Sherlock przerwał niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła wśród gości.  
— Przepraszam, Lestrade — powiedział, wciąż nie patrząc na niego — musimy pędzić. — Opuścił brodę i spojrzał na Johna. — Mycroft ma sprawę. Jedną z typu na ratunek królowej i ojczyźnie. — Przewrócił oczami.  
John uśmiechnął się w górę do niego, już wciągając na siebie płaszcz.  
— Jednak brzmi to interesująco, więc nie możesz odmówić.  
— Tak — Sherlock warknął z zaciśniętymi ustami.  
Pożegnali się (a raczej John się pożegnał) i opuścili przyjęcie. Kiedy wyszli, Greg zrobił wszystko, żeby zgromadzeni zapomnieli o tym, co właśnie widzieli. To naprawdę nie było istotne...  
  
 **4.**  
Sherlock zaczął coś podejrzewać, gdy John zakładał szwy na jego ramieniu. Jakoś (nie chciał wchodzić w szczegóły) zdołał skaleczyć się o ogrodzenie z metalowej siatki. John przyjął, że podczas pościgu, więc nie prosił o dodatkowe informacje. Po prostu zszył mu ramię i wrócił do swojej torby lekarskiej, by wyjąć strzykawkę.  
Sherlock jęknął.  
— Naprawdę, John, zastrzyk przeciwtężcowy?  
John zignorował go i przyłożył watkę nasączoną alkoholem do bicepsa, by oczyścić miejsce pod zastrzyk.  
— Dwa słowa: ogrodzenia metalowe. A z czego są wykonane druty?  
— Nie jestem dzieckiem — oświadczył Sherlock; jego głos już się zniżał do tego rozdrażnionego tonu, którego używał, kiedy poczuł się znieważony przez doktora.  
— W takim razie wiesz, że to konieczne. Po prostu nie ruszaj się, a w ciągu sekundy będzie po wszystkim — powiedział John, po czym ścisnął palcami skórę na ramieniu przyjaciela i wbił igłę. Sherlock nawet nie drgnął... odwrócił się tylko, by nie patrzeć na zbyt znajomy widok. John-jak zawsze-nic nie powiedział. Tak jak obiecał, było po wszystkim w ciągu sekundy.  
— Widzisz? — uśmiechnął się i wrzucił igłę do pojemnika z symbolem zagrożenia biologicznego, który Holmes miał w kuchni. Narzekał na jego pojawienie się, myśląc, że to oznacza, iż Sherlock będzie robił coraz bardziej niebezpieczne eksperymenty, ale faktycznie to on używał go częściej niż detektyw. Umieścił plaster na ranie i uśmiechnął się. — Nie jest tak źle, prawda?  
— To nadal boli — wymamrotał Sherlock w jego ramię. Wciąż odmawiał patrzenia na Johna za zniewagę, że jego ciało nie było wystarczająco dobre, żeby zwalczyć tężca na własną rękę.  
— W porządku — i z tym John pochylił się ku niemu i złożył mały pocałunek tuż nad plastrem. Na nagim ramieniu Sherlocka. Kiedy się cofnął, przyjaciel w końcu popatrzył na niego ponownie. John posłał mu kolejny uśmiech. — Lepiej?  
Grdyka Holmesa podskoczyła, gdy przełknął.  
— Tak — wyszeptał.  
— Dobrze. — John skinął głową i wstał od stołu. Uprzątnął materiały do zszywania, zakrwawioną gazę i całą resztę, wetknął wszystko do pojemnika z symbolem zagrożenia biologicznego i zaczął robić herbatę. — To cięcie było płytkie, więc zapewne zagoi się w dzień lub dwa. Ale do tego czasu żadnych spraw, dobrze?  
— Tak — odpowiedział Sherlock, niespecjalnie go słuchając. Był zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się, czy skóra, w miejscu gdzie John ją pocałował, była faktycznie cieplejsza niż pozostała, czy jego umysł płatał mu figla. Stwierdził, że go to nie obchodzi.

 

**5.**  
Po raz pierwszy spędzili razem noc, gdy John miał koszmar.  
Obecnie jego koszmary były rzadkością, ale po skończeniu sprawy, która przywołała zbyt blisko wspomnienia, John był bardziej podatny na niespokojny sen. Ten był szczególnie zły.  
Sherlock siedział w salonie, strojąc skrzypce, gdy to usłyszał. Krzyk z sypialni na piętrze, poprzedzony jękami paniki i w końcu głuchy odgłos. John spadł z łóżka. Sherlock chciał iść sprawdzić, co u niego, ale wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie pogorszy sprawę. Duma Johna sprawiała, że bezpośrednio po koszmarze było trudno się do niego zbliżyć. Najlepiej dać mu kilka minut na otrząśnięcie się.  
[](http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=3141386414598972322)Nie czekał na Johna, bo wiedział, że bez powodu się nie pojawi, więc zaczął grać. Wiedział, co przyjaciel lubi — nawet jeśli John nie — i rozpoczął od Czajkowskiego. Osobiście uważał jego dzieła za zbyt kwieciste i zbyt wymyślne jak na jego gust, ale John zawsze się uśmiechał, gdy grał utwory Czajkowskiego, co przypuszczalnie był powód, dla którego zagrał go teraz. Rozpoczął od [_Walca Kwiatów_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eikD0FLBCsc)*, szczególnie ulubionej melodii Johna.  
[](http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=3141386414598972322)Nie minęła nawet minuta jak usłyszał kroki na schodach. Stąpał ciężej na lewą nogę, uważając na prawą. Koszmar musiał przywołać wspomnienia bólu, więc powróciły reakcje psychosomatyczne. Minęłyby do rana, ale teraz odczuwał ból. Psychosomatyczny ból był nadal bólem.  
[](http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=3141386414598972322)John wszedł do salonu owinięty ciasno w kołdrę z łóżka. Zatrzymał się na moment w drzwiach, obserwując Holmesa kiwającego się w tak muzyki. Sherlock nie patrzył na niego, nie potrzebował. Chwilę później John usiadł na kanapie i wysłuchał utworu do końca. Sherlock zaczął grać kolejny — [_Pas de Deux_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rKwFEtOx3g)* z tego samego baletu. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak John kładzie głowę na podłokietniku i zamyka oczy.  
[](http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=3141386414598972322)Dokończył kawałek i dla pewności rozpoczął następny. Kiedy skończył trzeci, oddech Johna był już wyrównany. Ostrożnie umieścił skrzypce w futerale i odłożył na miejsce, po czym odwrócił się do kanapy. John bez słowa uniósł rękę w półśnie i odchylił kołdrę. To było jasne zaproszenie.

[](http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=3141386414598972322)Sherlock wspiął się na sofę i położył na klatce piersiowej Johna, owijając wokół niego swoje długie ramiona. Kanapa ledwie wystarczała im na wygodne siedzenie, ale jakoś to działało. Pasowali do siebie bez najmniejszej odrobiny wysiłku. John opuścił rękę, przykrył ich obu kołdrą i uścisnął Sherlocka.  
Zasnęli, zanim poczuli potrzebę, by coś powiedzieć.

 **6.**  
Pani Hudson znalazła ich rankiem, kiedy zaryzykowała odkurzanie. Nie skomentowała tego nawet słowem, ponieważ nie było to dla niej niczym nowym, potwierdzało tylko to, co już wiedziała.

 **7.**  
Za pierwszym razem, kiedy Sherlock próbował o tym wspomnieć, właśnie został postrzelony. Nie poważnie, właściwie kula go drasnęła raz lub dwa. Co nie oznaczało, że John nie martwił się tak, jak zrobiłby to każdy inny lekarz.  
— Wiesz, że wypuścili cię ze szpitala tylko dlatego, że byłeś zbyt wielkim dupkiem wobec pielęgniarek? — powiedział John, krzątając się po sypialni Sherlocka, kompletując wszelkie rzeczy, które mogłyby się przydać Holmesowi (butelki z wodą, dodatkowe poduszki, najnowsze kryminalistyczne i medyczne czasopisma) i materiały, których sam będzie potrzebował (gaza, rękawice gumowe, alkohol do nacierania).  
— Pomyślałem, że to dlatego, ponieważ mam w domu lekarza, który może się mną zająć lepiej od jakiegokolwiek idioty, który skończył Barts? — Sherlock uśmiechnął się ironicznie, już kartkując stos czasopism; widział w którymś ciekawy artykuł o rozkładzie gnilnym.  
— Pamiętasz, że kształciłem się w Barts, prawda? — zapytał John.  
— Tak — przytaknął — a potem wysłano cię do Afganistanu, gdzie leczyłeś rany od kul dość regularnie. — Wskazał w dół na swoje żebra, gdzie były obrażenia. — Mam rany po kulach, a ty wydajesz się być swego rodzaju specjalistą. Bardziej zdolnych rąk nie mogłem znaleźć.  
— Dla ciebie to żart? — warknął John. Rolka gazy, którą miał w ręku odczuła siłę jego gniewu, ponieważ nie mógł go wyładować na przyjacielu. — Zostałeś postrzelony, Sherlocku.  
— Draśnięty — poprawił.  
— Kulą — syknął John. Nie mógł patrzeć na Sherlocka w tej chwili. Odwrócił głowę, koncentrując się na rzeczach, które zgromadził. — Nigdy nie prosiłem cię, byś był ostrożniejszy prowadząc sprawy. Nigdy nie prosiłem, żebyś przestał robić cokolwiek. Wszystko, o co proszę to, żebyś pomyślał o tym, że zostałeś postrzelony... — Holmes otworzył usta — ...w porządku, draśnięty. Ale pomyśl o tym, jaki to ma wpływ na mnie, Sherlocku.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, gdy Sherlock analizował słowa Johna, by zrozumieć, co naprawdę próbował mu powiedzieć.  
— Zostałeś postrzelony — zaczął cicho – i to zakończyło twoja karierę wojskową. — Szczęka Johna zacisnęła się w czymś, co nie było gniewem i rozpoznanie zabrało Sherlockowi kolejną chwilę: ból. — Kochałeś być żołnierzem. Nie zamieniłbyś naszego życia za nic na świecie, ale czasami tęsknisz. I... — w tym momencie mózg Sherlocka zablokował się. Nie był dobry w tych wszystkich nonsensownych emocjach. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Johna i zrozumiał: — I obawiasz się, że jeśli odniosę obrażenia i nie będę w stanie kontynuować mojej pracy, to będzie to dla mnie gorsze niż było dla ciebie.  
— Tak — westchnął John. — Za każdym razem, kiedy mamy podobną do tej rozmowę... martwię się trochę bardziej.  
Zapadła dłuższa cisza, bardziej ostateczna tym razem. John powiedział, co potrzebował, a Sherlock go usłyszał. Wiadomość odebrana.  
John otrząsnął się z zadumy i położył zgniecioną rolkę gazy na stosik medykamentów. Po kilku minutach patrzenia na Sherlocka poszedł do łazienki i wrócił w spodniach od piżamy i koszulce. Bez słowa wspiął się na drugą stronę łóżka. Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał wyjaśnić, jak Sherlock — z taką raną, jaką ma — może potrzebować go w nocy na tyle, by spanie w sypialni na górze było niepraktyczne. To tylko na kilka dni, aż uzna Sherlocka za wystarczająco wyleczonego. Ale nie musiał nic wyjaśniać, ponieważ Holmes nie pytał ani nie protestował. Jedynie przekręcił się na zdrowy bok i owinął rękę wokół brzucha Johna.  
— John? — zapytał po kilku minutach względnej ciszy. — Czy jesteśmy...  
John czekał aż Sherlock dokończy zdanie; zazwyczaj nie był typem snującym domysły. Gdy przyjaciel nadal się nie odzywał, John popatrzył mu w oczy w ciemności.  
— Czy my co? — zapytał.  
Sherlock pokręcił głową.  
— Nieważne. To nieistotne. Dobranoc, Johnie.  
— Dobranoc, Sherlocku — odpowiedział i zamknął oczy. Czuł, że wie, o co Sherlock próbował go zapytać, ale miał rację: to nie było istotne.  
Nie było istotne, że kilka nocy zamieniło się niemal w każdą.

 **8.**  
Gdy trafiają do punktu bez odwrotu, staje się to przez przypadek.  
Jak zwykle Sherlock robił bałagan w kuchni. Stojąc przy blacie kuchennym, miał przed sobą rząd płytek Petriego i dodawał do każdej po kropli jakiejś cieczy z kroplomierza. Zazwyczaj John nie dbał o eksperymenty Sherlocka, pod warunkiem że po sobie posprzątał (czego przeważnie nie robił), ale teraz potrzebował wziąć coś z szafki, przed którą stał Sherlock.  
— Sherlocku — John trącił jego biodro — posuń się na sekundę, muszę sięgnąć moją skrzynkę z narzędziami z dolnej szafki.  
— Johnie... — Och nie, to był cierpliwy ton Sherlocka, którego używał, kiedy był na skraju cierpliwości. — ...muszę dodawać krople do tych kultur pleśniowych w bardzo precyzyjnych przerwach. Nie mogę „posunąć się na sekundę” bez niszczenia eksperymentu. Musisz po prostu poczekać.  
John przewrócił oczami.  
— Nie mogę czekać. Obiecałem pani Hudson naprawić dzisiaj drzwiczki jej piekarnika, a moja skrzynka z narzędziami jest w tej szafce. Po prostu... nie wiem... rozsuń nogi na chwilę. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź Sherlocka, przykucnął, opierając się jedną ręką o biodro detektywa dla równowagi. Torując sobie drogę między długimi nogami, otworzył drzwiczki i wyciągnął skrzynkę wolną ręką. Przesunął ją po podłodze za siebie i wstał.  
— Widzisz? Nie było się czym podniecać — powiedział.  
I wtedy zauważył, że było. Cóż, Sherlock był.  
Eksperyment został najwidoczniej zapomniany — Sherlock zastygł nad płytkami na blacie; jedna ręka trzymała kroplomierz, druga zawisła w powietrzu w pobliżu dopiero powstałego wybrzuszenia na przodzie jego spodni, jakby był rozdarty pomiędzy ukryciem go a dotykaniem. Miękki materiał pod palcami Johna nagle stał się gorętszy, gdy skóra Sherlocka poczerwieniała. Najatrakcyjniejszy rumieniec pojawił się na jego długiej szyi. Wszystkie myśli ulotniły się z mózgu Johna, kiedy pochylił się i przycisnął do niej wargi. Sherlock zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej, a wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach urosło. John miał przynajmniej dość samokontroli, by nie przycisnąć własnego pobudzenia do tyłka przyjaciela. Odsunął usta od teraz-rozpalonej skóry i odchrząknął.  
— Muszę iść naprawić piekarnik — powiedział, głosem już szorstkim z pragnienia — ale nie będę długo. Skończ eksperyment, a potem, uch... porozmawiamy. — Nie mogąc się oprzeć pocałował po raz ostatni tę piękną szyję, po czym chwycił skrzynkę z narzędziami i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
Zanim Sherlock przypomniał sobie, że przeprowadzał eksperyment, ten był już zniszczony. Z jakiegoś powodu, naprawdę go to nie obeszło.

 **9.**  
Kiedy John wrócił do mieszkania, znalazł Sherlocka siedzącego na kanapie z kolanami przyciśniętym do klatki piersiowej. Aby dać sobie chwilę, poszedł do kuchni i odłożył na miejsce skrzynkę z narzędziami. Ponieważ nie trwało to zbyt długo, stanął na moment i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim powrócił do salonu. Zatrzymując się przed sofą odchrząknął.  
— Sherlocku. Jeśli chcesz, to po prostu...  
— Johnie? — Sherlock przerwał mu i popatrzył w górę. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Holmes powoli odsunął nogi od klatki piersiowej i postawił stopy na podłodze. John mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć, co próbował mu pokazać: nadal był podniecony. — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.  
— W porządku. — John skinął głową; jego głos był ledwie szeptem.  
Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i owinął palce wokół jego nadgarstka, ciągnąc go w dół. John uległ i osunął się na kolana Sherlocka, niezwłocznie łącząc ich usta.  
Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, wstęp do tego pocałunku nie był zbyt długi. Ale z drugiej strony, był.

 **10.**  
Dzielili łóżko od miesiąca, kiedy zdarzył się ich pierwszy raz.  
Zazwyczaj nie całowali się w ten sposób w łóżku (żeby nie sprowokować czegoś, na co Sherlock nie był gotowy), ale tej nocy próbowali pozbyć się adrenaliny, która buzował w nich po wcześniejszym pościgu. Myśleli, że łatwiej zasną, gdy będą już w łóżku. Niestety.  
John chwycił zaborczo tyłek Sherlocka, gdy całowali się z otwartymi ustami. Sherlock przerwał pieszczotę ust i zaczął schodzić małymi pocałunkami w dół szyi Johna, w sposób jaki uwielbiał, a potem pchnął biodrami, pocierając o siebie ich wciąż uwięzione w piżamach erekcje.  
— Johnie — Sherlock zajęczał przy jego szyi — dotknij mnie. — Ponownie pchnął i sapnął. — Proszę.  
John uciszył ruchy Sherlocka i spojrzał na niego.  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał. Chciał tego także (oczywiście), ale... nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. A zawsze myślał, że Sherlock chciałby porozmawiać, zanim to zrobią, jeśli kiedykolwiek nawet do tego dotrą.  
— Tak. — Sherlock skinął głową i pchnął biodrami jeszcze raz. — Dotknij mnie, proszę.  
Chwytając mocno jego biodra, John przewrócił ich, by być na górze. Jeśli przejmie kontrolę, będzie się mniej martwił o własną przyjemność. Sherlock musi dojść pierwszy. Jego reakcja przesądzi o kontynuacji.  
Pociągnął w dół spodnie od piżamy Sherlocka, aż jego penis wyskoczył uwolniony.  
— Chryste — wyszeptał. Widział go już wcześniej. Mieszkali razem, mieli wspólną łazienkę i sypialnię przez większość czasu, więc oczywiste, że go widział. Ale teraz było... inaczej. Lepiej.  
Potrzebował całej samokontroli, żeby powstrzymać się przed chwyceniem i głaskaniem tak szybko jak potrafił, aż sprawi, że Sherlock wybuchnie. Ale musiał iść wolno. Chciał, żeby Sherlockowi się spodobało.  
Więc kiedy owinął dłoń wokół tego ciepłego, twardego członka, obaj jęknęli. Sherlock chwycił go za barki.  
— John — wyjęczał.  
— Trzymam cię — odpowiedział mu szeptem, nachylając się i całując wszędzie, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć: jego policzki, usta, szyję, ramiona. — Jesteś piękny teraz... tak cholernie piękny.  
Jeszcze kilka pociągnięć więcej i Sherlock eksplodował. Patrząc na jego orgazm, John nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Zaczął się ocierać o udo Sherlocka i doszedł mocno.  
Splątani w lepkiej masie kończyn, obaj zasnęli z uśmiechami na twarzach.

 **11.**  
John był w szpitalu, kiedy Sherlock ponownie poruszył ten temat.  
— To tylko wstrząs mózgu — poinformowała go lekarka, pokazując mu zdjęcia tomograficzne Johna — ale biorąc pod uwagę jego medyczną i wojskową historię, chcemy go zatrzymać na noc na obserwacji.  
— Równie dobrze mogę go doglądać w domu. — Sherlock naprawdę starał się zapanować nad głosem i odniósł pewien sukces, jednak jego ciało odmówiło współpracy. Każde nerwowe drgnienie, jak i sposób, w jaki zerkał w kierunku zdjęć tomograficznych i rentgenowskich Johna, wyraźnie zdradzały jego nastrój: panika.  
— Panie Holmes — lekarka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie — dobrze się nim tutaj zaopiekujemy.  
W tej rzadkiej chwili słabości Sherlock nagle nie mógł zataić powodu swoich obaw.  
— Nie chcę zostawiać go na noc. Nie spędziliśmy nocy osobno od... — Boże, nawet nie pamiętał od jak dawna.  
— Może pan z nim zostać — oznajmiła lekarka. — Cywilni partnerzy mają takie same prawa do odwiedzin co pary małżeńskie.  
Sherlock odwrócił wzrok od zdjęć rentgenowskich. Ale oni nie byli, to było tylko... nie, nie. Nie powinien tego mówić. Jeśli jej założenie pozwoli mu zostać z Johnem, nie powinien wyprowadzać jej z błędu.  
Czy to jeszcze był błąd?  
— Tak — skinął głową. — Dziękuję. — Odwrócił się i, łopocząc połami płaszcza, wrócił do pokoju Johna.  
Wszedł do sali w chwili, kiedy opuszczała ją pielęgniarka. Uśmiechnęła się.  
— Sprawdzałam tylko co u niego. Powinien teraz spać przez jakiś czas, ale wrócę go obudzić w ciągu kilku godzin.  
— Tak. — Sherlock ponownie skinął głową. — Dziękuję. — Jak tylko kobieta wyszła, opadł na krzesło obok łóżka i chwycił Johna za rękę. — John? — zapytał.  
Dwoje zaspanych oczu otworzyło się i uśmiechnęło do niego.  
— Nie denerwuj się — szepnął — czuję się dobrze.  
— Oczywiście, że tak. — Sherlock próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale John widział, że ledwo trzyma się kupy. — Kimże bym był bez mojego blogera?  
John uśmiechnął się tylko i z powrotem zamknął oczy.  
Kilka minut później.  
— John?  
— Mm? Tak, co tam?  
Sherlock słyszał senność w jego głosie — naprawdę powinien był pozwolić mu odpocząć, ale...  
— Czy jesteśmy... w związku?  
John westchnął, rozbawiony, i otworzył oczy. Podniósł drugą rękę, aby nakryć dłoń Sherlocka, i potarł kciukiem miękką skórę.  
— Kto to powiedział? — zapytał z odrobiną śmiechu w głosie. — Lekarka czy jedna z pielęgniarek?  
— Lekarka — odpowiedział Sherlock. — Myślała, że jesteśmy w związku partnerskim. Oczywiście, nie jesteśmy. Nie przeprowadziliśmy żadnych formalności. Ale czy to nadal znaczy, że jesteśmy w związku?  
John zaśmiał się i ponownie uścisnął jego dłoń.  
— Sherlocku, byliśmy w związku, odkąd przeniosłem się na 221b Baker Street. Byliśmy w wolnym związku od około roku, bo nadal chodziłem na randki, a potem postanowiłem zatrzymać cały ten nonsens i byliśmy tylko ty i ja.  
— Tak — powiedział Sherlock. Ta część miała sens, przypomniał sobie moment, kiedy John dokonał wyboru i przestał się umawiać z kobietami. Przypomniał sobie także resztę: dzielenie łóżka, trzymanie za rękę, całowanie i... inne rzeczy. Patrząc na to w ten sposób, to wszystko sumowało się na związek. Szczerze mówiąc, był głupi, że tego nie spostrzegł. — Więc byliśmy w związku od dwóch lat? — John skinął głową. — Czy to nie jest coś, co powinienem zauważyć? — zapytał.  
John roześmiał się ponownie.  
— Nie, nie jest.  
— Tak. — Nie mógł się z tym spierać. Nie trudził się, by dostrzec większości codziennych wydarzeń. — Czy to nie jest coś, o czym powinniśmy porozmawiać?  
Uśmiech Jana zniknął, a twarz się zrelaksowała.  
— Nie — powiedział prosto. — To jest coś, o czym nigdy nie potrzebowaliśmy rozmawiać.  
Sherlock ponownie przytaknął. John miał rację. Nie potrzebowali o tym rozmawiać. Nie potrzebowali starać się stabilizować swojej relacji, ponieważ już taką była.

 **12.**  
Ostatecznie, był to racjonalny argument do oświadczyn.  
— Jesteśmy ze sobą od lat — oznajmił Sherlock. John przewrócił oczami. Tak, to ma sens, że Sherlock zaczął myśleć o planie awaryjnym, jak tylko zobaczył w lustrze swój pierwszy siwy włos. John miał już siwe włosy w dniu, kiedy się spotkali i nigdy nie poświęcił im żadnej uwagi; faktycznie to Sherlock powiedział, że je lubi.  
— W porządku — uśmiechnął się — jak sobie życzysz.  
— I, zważywszy na niebezpieczny charakter naszej pracy, jeśli coś mi się stanie, chcę mieć pewność, że będziesz... zabezpieczony — dodał Sherlock.  
John uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął nad stołem, ujął dłoń Sherlocka i ścisnął.  
— A ja, że ty.  
Nie zrobili z tego nic wielkiego. Po prostu poszli i podpisali dokumenty. Sherlock psioczył na karencję, ale to dało im czas na uporządkowanie innych spraw: testamentów, aktywów i tym podobnych rzeczy. Nawet nie powiedzieli nikomu, ale John podejrzewał, że Mycroft dowie się w ciągu godziny i dostarczy im jakiś ekstrawagancki prezent do mieszkania. Ale tak naprawdę nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, nikt poza nimi.  
John nosił obrączkę. Sherlock postanowił, że nie chce, co było w porządku dla nich obu.

 **13.**  
Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Nigdy nie potrzebowali. Nie stało się tak dlatego, że było to jedynym najłatwiejszym rozwiązaniem lub czymś podobnym, po prostu się zdarzyło. Ponieważ prawda była taka, że odkąd John po raz pierwszy zgodził się wprowadzić do Sherlocka, byli razem.  
I tak właśnie powinno być.

 

_____________________________________________________

* — kliknij i słuchaj (utwór z baletu "Dziadek do orzechów")

 

 

KONIEC


End file.
